


An understanding

by FiKate



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Crossover, Gen, Insanity, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://walksbyherself.dreamwidth.org/235774.html">Aren't You Glad You Left Livejournal" Anniversary Fic Exchange/Festival/Creatathon</a> to fill the prompt: <a href="http://walksbyherself.dreamwidth.org/235774.html?thread=1503486#cmt1503486">Xmovieverse/Nolanverse, Charles Xavier, the Joker, Scarecrow: Sanity and insanity are close bedfellows. Where's your line?</a></p>
<p>Charles Xavier is called into Arkham to talk to the Joker because he's the best with unusual minds.</p>
<p>Warning for ableist slurs and mentions of violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An understanding

They brought him in because he was the best with unusual minds, the ones that no one else could understand. When he wasn't around they whispered about how something was off with him, it scared them but they needed him. The Joker just laughed at all of their psychiatrists and left them confused and questioning themselves in ways that were dangerous. His wheelchair was quiet, the guard, John Blake, a cop who volunteered for the duty, kept looking down to make certain that Charles Xavier was beside him and that he wasn't imagining it. Arkham made it easy to see things in the shadows because they usually were there.

As they went down the hall, faces peered out, Xavier didn't turn too much but he greeted each one by name. Then they pulled back, because he had taken their control and John smiled, Gotham needed men who didn't fear the shadows. Though he thought there might be someone else watching, he wouldn't be surprised if the Batman wanted to hear what the Joker said to Xavier, it seemed everyone did.

Blake was just the most visible person with Xavier as they reached the holding cell where the Joker was kept. Xavier rolled right up to the door with no fear, John moved to protect him in case there was a need as the Joker laughed and peered out, "You're rather broken aren't you? Who snapped you, doctor?"

John almost missed it when Xavier smiled, it was small and bittersweet, "I'm usually called professor and a friend accidentally hurt me. Would you like to try and break me?"

The Joker's eyes seemed to glitter and John gripped his wrists to keep from reaching for his gun, he had to trust Xavier but if the Joker caused trouble then he'd step in. Someone else might too, he was certain a shadow had moved that shouldn't have but the Batman had a right to be here. "Break you. Now why would I do that? You're not any fun. Just a professor who likes to come and look at the freaks. Though you're a freak too. Do you hear their whispers? Does it make you want to break and bend, yell and scream? I bet you've got a nice scream, you've got the voice for it," The Joker leaned closer, watching Xavier, it was disgusting the look in his eyes.

Xavier didn't back away, he met the Joker at the plexiglass with a calm that John didn't understand, "A freak, yes, I've heard that one before and others; freak, mutant, cripple, gimp. They do hold some truth in them, its just a matter of how I choose to use them. If you break us all, what's left for you to do? Chaos needs order. Insanity needs sanity. We balance each other and not even you can unbalance the world."

Then the Joker laughed and clapped his hands, that was the worst, he was happy or whatever he had that was like happy.

Other guards came closer and John knew he saw a cape as Xavier lifted a hand to stop them and turned his chair away. They had some sort of understanding, but John didn't think it would make anyone happy. The shape of the waiting had changed and maybe Xavier truly got the Joker, but he didn't know what that meant.

The Joker's laughter and applause followed them echoing down the long hallways as he called out, "Do come back, professor, you're fun."


End file.
